Merfolk
Merfolk (also "Sea Elves", and "Tropic Elves") are an amphibious race of Elvenkind who emerged from the depths of the Koth'nal Ocean during the Mythic Era. Like all elves they can only die from non-natural means, or through The Great Song. They mainly inhabit the shores of Zendikaar, Tokothal, and the Qasalii Islands in large underwater cities known as the Coral Kingdoms. They hold almost no prejudice towards other species, sexism, or social inequality, and like most Elvenkind, are gracious and kind. They also hold comedy and revelry in high importance. They are very wealthy due to massive exports of exotic foods, spices, precious metals and fabrics, wine, and various materials used in rituals. Their biggest trade partners are The Empire of Trevumn, Rhokoran city-states, and traveling merchants from Zendikaar. They excel in stealth and specific magics, but their warriors are ineffective without use of non-traditional tactics and weapons, as seen used by certain tribes. Merfolk are great ambassadors, however, as they posses much charisma and charm. Like Sylvan Elves, they share a spiritual link with animals, specifically aquatic, and consider them of high regard and respect. They also use species like Qasal Crabs, Leviathans, and Al'maris in warfare. Their mages prefer usage of Raest, Milanas, Aelussus, and tribal rituals of Odaras in warfare as well. Their variant of Odarath's Song is the Siren Song, which allows them to manipulate several aspects of magic, granting all Merfolk the ability to use magic like other Elvenkind. Merfolk are rarely ever seen or mentioned north of Rhokora. The Merfolk name for Odarath is "The Lady of the Wind", or Aesanath in Meros. History Emergence from Atlantis Early in the Mythic Era, the same time as other Elvenkind, Merfolk emerged from the endless depths of the Koth'nal Ocean and onto the shores of Zendikaar, Tokothal, Qasalii and the surrounding islands. The Merfolk of the early days passed down the tales of Atlantis to their younger generations. Atlantis, believed to be a part of Odaras, was a utopian city of beautiful harmony between all creatures of the sea, where laughter and song resonated peacefully for all times. Little more of Atlantis is known than that the Merfolk believe they will one day return, once they have brought peace to the world. The Formation of the Tribes Once their race had emerged, order had to be created throughout the Merfolk. Myth tells that once the Merfolk had arrived, six brothers competed for who would earn control over their kin. These brothers were legendary figures amongst their people, and are now considered minor spirit-gods in the Merfolk pantheon: Halimus, Quonos Tath, Len'nethas, Seasaas, Xoathin, and Llonos. To see who was worthy, they challenged each other to six contests that would test their strength, willpower, wisdom, loyalty, leadership, and wit. The First Trial: Strength The brothers challenged one another, saying that he who can slay a mighty serpent of the deep with only his hands would be the strongest. So each brother fought the great serpent Marsen'ara, lord of the seas, with nothing but their hands. For 50 days they fought without food, drink, or sleep, and each brother was defeated until one remained: Halimus. On the 50th day, he slew Marsen'ara, claiming victory. Second Trial: Willpower The six brothers agreed to another challenge, one that would prove one's willpower. The brothers would have to swim against the current of a massive underwater stream to the end to complete the task. So the brothers began the challenge, the current more powerful than any sea serpent, pushing them back further and further, the trial seeming hopeless. The brothers failed, one by one, flung out of the stream in defeat. But one brother succeeded where the others failed: Xoathin. Third Trial: Wisdom The third challenge was presented to the brothers: to answer the riddle of the sea god Ruse. All six brothers came before Ruse, each baffled by his unfathomable words: the wisdom of the ancient. In defeat, five brothers shamefully quit. When the last brother, Quonos Tath, came before Ruse, he solved the sea god's riddle and proved his wisdom equal. Fourth Trial: Loyalty After the third trial, the brothers gathered on a cliff, where a siren called to them from the depths below, tempting them with promises of glory and lustful indulgence with her song. She was the most beautiful creature ever, gazing upon her stole the minds of the brothers. And with her blissful song she told the brothers to kill one another to claim their endless treasures, and each brother began to fight and attack one another, until one brother, Seasaas, laid down arms, begging his brothers to stop. The siren's song was broken, and Seasaas proved his loyalty. Fifth Trial: Leadership After returning from the cliff, the brothers saw a great storm approaching, so furious and powerful it would kill all that it passed. The brothers came to their village, shouting warnings of the storm. Their kin screamed and scattered in panic, each brother failing to save them from chaos. One brother spoke loud, telling his kin to hide in the caves carved in the cliffside, to bring their food and children, and wait for the storm to pass. Obeying, the villagers fled to the caves where they hid from the mighty storm for fifty days, and finally emerged unharmed by the storm. That brother, Llonos, proved his skill to lead. Sixth Trial: Wit Finally, the brothers came upon a golden relic buried in the sand, a complex puzzlebox. The brothers passed the relic to each other after failing to open the intricate puzzle lock. They spent days trying to open the relic, until finally Len'nethas took the puzzle from his brothers and unlocked it, proving his superior wit. The Six Tribes After the trials each brother gathered, and boasted to each other their victory, saying that they should be the true king of their kin. Until finally Quon Tath said to his brothers: "Let us all depart, to the winds and waters, to form tribes of our own hand. For each possesses his own virtues, and he may choose which tribe to follow." So the brothers departed, each forming a tribe of their own. Myth tells that should one rise among their kind and finish all six trials proving all six virtues to belong to him, he shall be named king of all Merfolk. Battle on Foreign Shores However the tribes were formed, they immediately found themselves in bloody, ruthless combat between the indigenous races of the tropic Isles. Tribes that had engaged in unending war with each other for thousands of years had found a new enemy, one that would have to take up arms and adapt to fight their neighbors or be assimilated. The six tribes managed to fight for many a year, but each year their numbers dwindled, each year another army of tribal enemies had raided and destroyed cities and villages, slaughtering Merfolk without mercy. Ever since the emergence of the Merfolk war has been a way of life, and remains so as the many enemies persist to attack them. The Leviathans of Old Awaken Sometime in the late Mythic Era, the tribal mages of the six tribes, thousands in all, gathered. They began a massive ritual, beseeching the spirits of the waters for aid. Answering their cries for help, six god-leviathans arose from the depths, one for each tribe, and with them thousands of sea serpents to fight for their Merfolk allies. With the new beings in their aid, the Merfolk tribes were able to stem the tide of defeat and save their people. The six Leviathans and their Sea Serpent armies remain as every vigilant guardians of the sea and their kin. Battle of the White Tooth As war is a constant in Zendikaar and Tokothal, no formal wars are recorded separately. One battle, however, was of great enough importance to make great note of in Merfolk histor: The Battle of the White tooth. In Sun's Reign of 2E 322, Halimar mage-commander Eotheses led an army of three-thousand Merfolk to Dragon's Cove in Qesatl in a quest to find the Maegeas. Fifty leagues before arriving, he was ambushed by a Leonin army just over two-thousand, led by Leosis, Chief of the Tethkatl. Starting with a series of skirmishes in the jungles, the Merfolk army was soon under full assault. Fighting in foreign territory, and under ambush, the Merfolk force was quickly losing the battle. Eotheses ordered his forces to consolidate in a large field inland, and their defensive tactics were much more effective. Once the attacks slowed, Eotheses suspected the Leonin force was routed, and began preparations to march again. The afternoon before departing, Leosis, riding an Aosatala, and a host of elite Tethkatl Drumhunters attacked the Merfolk. Eotheses and his host found themselves in direct battle with Leosis, and losing. The Merfolk were able to surround and destroy the Drumhunters and Leosis's Aosatala, but were to late to save Eotheses. Leosis was never found on the battlefield, nor was the Maegeas recovered. One famous quote from Eotheses's second-in-command, Clethesis, was recorded: "From the edges of the jungle, drums. Chanting, beating, pounding in the earth. We were terrified. My men were taken by the legends of gods within these accursed jungles. Then, a great behemoth, a beast of sheer legend. Atop it, barbarian king of the Leonin. We charged to meet it, Eotheses by our side, but the hunters were too great. I saw, as light faded from me, the Leonin King thrust a tooth into my lord's throat. He fell, along with my brothers. The spirits saved me, but not Eotheses. Why?" Appearance and Anatomy Merfolk are taller than humans, but not quite as tall as their Elvenkind brethren. Their skin in not scaled, but rather covered in a thin silk like layer of water-proof epidermis. The color of their skin ranges from light shades of turquoise to darker blues and purples. Very rarely, a Merfolk might posses a light, orange tinted skin color. Their fingers and toes are elongated and webbed. Hereditary traits determine whether they have a series of fins along their back and the back and sides of their heads, or long, dark green, seaweed like hair that groups in braid like thick strands, or both. Alternately, tentacle like appendages from the back of their heads down (somewhat like hair) are also possible. Other common traits are three small tentacles hanging from their chin, and thin whiskers from their upper lip. Many Merfolk posses stripes along their limbs, torso, and face, ranging from shades of green, blue, and purple to even white and black. Their eyes are large, slightly more spread apart, and have a a thin translucent eyelid allowing them to see unobstructed by water. Merfolk can either have entirely black eyes, or the usual white eyes with a colored pupil and cornea. On the inner side of their legs there is a sticky line of skin that, when underwater, can join together to form a tail-like layer of skin to help swim. Most of their clothes consists of bright colored silk with intricate design and appearance, while military and government related officials where ceremonial outfits of coral and barnacles with bright paint. When in mourning, Merfolk paint their entire bodies black and grey. Merfolk, like other elves, have long, angular faces. They posses two lungs, but also a series of gills on the sides of their necks, three on each side, allowing them to breath underwater. Merfolk have electrical receptors on their skin, much like sharks, and can sense other living things while swimming for very long distances. As Merfolk age, they do not physically change like their Elven brethren, but rather grow much much taller after many centuries, and the tips of their appendages and fins grow pale, and their hair, if they possess any, grows black and ragged. Culture Merfolk value art, music, and comedy very high in society. They hold festivals and feasts often, and are open to others and often try to acquaint themselves with strangers. Skyfolk and Seafolk Skyfolk Around the Merfolk controlled islands and shores, huge chunks of earth float in the air, guided slowly by the wind. This is a cause of Zendikaar's gravitational shifts and fluxes. These large sky islands are controlled by the Merfolk tribes and hold home to many villagers known as Skyfolk. Great tribal cities built from imported clay and coral are built here, many acting as palaces for royalty. The only way onto one of these sky islands is by Al'maris or sorcery. The native animal species that dwell on these islands, the Al'maris, have been tamed by the Skyfolk and are used in warfare, travel, and trade. A common practice of the Skyfolk is to carve tubes of coral and clay and hang them with conch shells off cliff edges by strings to honor the spirits, the building up of these fetishes causes many tunes and notes to resonate throughout the sky cites in the wind, creating a unique music. THe most common tribes to inhabit these sky holds are the Halimar, Seeasanath, and Quon'Tarath. Seafolk The bulk of the population of Merfolk live in gigantic cities both above and below the surface of the sea. These "Aquais-Poli", in their tongue, are made of bright multi-colored coral reefs shaped with magic, and clay tiles painted in colors of their corresponding tribe. While Merfolk are the only race that can breathe underwater, magical wards prevent water from filling the cities, allowing entrance to other races. When a city is under siege, however, these wards are lifted, allowing immense tactical advantage. Tribes Halimar The Halimar compose the bulk of the Merfolk armies and Qasal Crab Riders. They are an honor bound tribe of zealous warriors who value protection of their kin above all. Their patron god is Halimus, the ascendant brother who founded their tribe. They employ the use of Qasal Crabs often, in trade and travel as well as warfare. They do not excel in magic, and they have little seers, oracles, priests, and priestesses compared to other tribes. Halimar controlled cities include: *Mesnas *Marisanas *Halis *Nyxis'yr *Aegea Quon'Tarath The Quon'Tarath are the arcane envy of Merfolk, possessing great magical prowess and knowledge. Their patron gods are Quonos Tath, the founder of the Quon'Tarath, and Ruse, a sea god of wisdom and magic. The Quon'Tarath's military forces consist almost exclusively of powerful mages using the magics of Raest, Milanas, and Aelussus. They possess massive libraries of ever expanding collections of history, spellcraft, theology, philosophy, and countless other spectrums of knowledge. The Quon'Tarath are the only tribe who employs rituals and usage of Rhav D'har in warfare. Quon'Tarath controlled cities include: *Aenaea *Y'laya *Cyl *Qosos Lethas'As The Lethas'As, founded by their patron god Len'nethas, are the greatest Al'maris riders amongst all the Merfolk. This makes them an invaluable asset to battles, leading to many commanders of other tribes to give tribute to the Lethas'As for their riders. Reveling in wealth and artistic and philosophical flourishing, the Lethas'As have made themselves an established and feared force throughout Zendikaar and Tokothal. Lethas'As contolled cities include: *Lethaas *Enchiris *Cyp'r *Myceas Seeasanath The Seeasanath are the last holders of an ancient magic passed down by their patron god and founder, Seasaas. Fiercely loyal to their kin, the Seeasanath employ the arcane art of Skysearing to claim justice and freedom to the other Merfolk tribes as often as themselves. Seeasanath attribute no value to wealth, only glory and loyalty, as Seasaas taught them. High Mages of Aelussus are the most common military commanders of Seeasanath, And they possess more Sky Holds than any other tribe. Seeasanath controlled cities include: *Seeath *Mer *Dio'ssya Xoessos Under the influence of Xoathin, the willful Xoessos strive towards better days. Battered by countless assaults from the Makrat, Golgar, Leonin, and Lazaak, the Xoessos fight seemingly hopeless wars to regain conquered land and avenge fallen friends. Many tribal leaders have fallen in combat, demoralizing the warriors of this bloodied tribe. Although the other tribes of Merfolk would hurry to the aid of the Xoessos, they refuse their help, believing that only they can truly rebuild the glory of their once great tribe. The Xoessos only control the following cities: *Xoeth *Cor'is *Mar'Yx L'noss The L'noss have mastered the riding of sea serpents, allowing them to traverse the seas in great voyages for treasure, as so many of them do. This, combined with their extreme advances in alchemical arts make them a fearsome, but rare, force on a battlefield. The L'noss leaders are much more concerned with the much needed consolidation of the tribes than glory and conquest, as their patron god and founder Llonos would see it. Although the great art of serpent riding has been partially lost to other tribes, the L'noss have only mastered it further. Llonos controlled cities include: *Lo'oss *Helisis *Thene *Zea-Aes Architecture Through use of magic, once Merfolk emerged they twisted and altered the coral reefs on the bottom of the Koth'nol Ocean into great and vast cities, both submerged in and jutting from the sea. Underwater, these coral reefs teem with aquatic life, and magical enchantments are used to fill the cities with colorful light, bringing a natural beauty to them. Above, wind resonates notes and strange music by blowing past the holes in the reef. Marble is used in arches and pillars to support the coral wall, and the streets and floors are paved with clay tiles. In Skyholds, vast plumbing systems and aqueducts magically transport water from the seas throughout the city. Waterfalls are common in Merfolk cities as displays of public art, and rivers and streams run through the cities, many of which used as bathhouses. Government Each city has a king or queen, whose power is undisputed. The crown is passed down through the family, inherited by the oldest child. Districts of cities are co-managed by commanders of the military and priests and priestesses of the Merfolk pantheon. Each king answers to the chief of their tribe, who resides in the capital of their tribe. The capital cities are Halis, Qosos, Lethaas, Seeas, Xoeth, and Lo'oss Traditions The Merfolk possess many unique traditions, most of which are to honor the ancestors, spirits, elements, or gods. The following are only the most common. When they come of age, each Merfolk sets off alone and finds a conch shell of their choosing, they then paint it with the colors of their tribe. On the first night of every new month, the Merfolk people ascend to the surface and blow these conch shells all at once, creating a massive symphony of their people. When a Merfolk dies, their family and friends fill the conch shell with gold and fasten it to the body, which they lay at the bottom of the sea. Once a king or queen dies, their coral crown is tossed into the sea and never seen again. Their heir must then fashion a new crown by journeying into the massive coral reefs and selecting a piece, which they then use the Siren Song to shape into a crown. Merfolk of the Skyholds create clay flute-like tubes and hand them from buildings, ledges, and cliffs. These resonate various notes in gusts of wind. Many Merfolk who choose a patron spirit or god cover themselves in gold and pearl jewelry, signifying their faith. Every month each city holds a massive feast and celebration, honoring their ancestors. For six days prior to these celebrations the citizens living above the surface of the sea throw spices into the air. This creates a pleasant aroma around the city. The six days symbolize the six brothers and their trials. In feasts and celebrations, very large bowls of wine are open to all to drink from. Similar reflections of this exist in their society, like public bathhouses, sleeping chambers, and feast and music halls. Most people in Merfolk cities leave their houses and property unprotected, as the citizens are friendly and respectful towards each other. Language The Merfolk emerged with a language consisting of an alphabet of 20 characters, which form words. The Merfolk language, Meros, has been translated to almost all widely used languages. Military Tactics Merfolk tribes do not fight traditional battles of large armies and sieges, but rather, have adopted to fight their hostile neighbors. They mostly use unconventional tactics like ambushes, raids, large sorcerous rituals, and deceitful magics and tricks to claim victory. The Siren Song is also heavily implemented in battle by them. Most territory on the islands they inhabit is captured, lost, and captured again regularly, due to constant skirmishes and battles with their contesting neighbors. Merfolk will often use illusionary sorcery to see as little casualties on both sides as possible, and will seak peace whenever available. Ranking- Infantry Common Soldier Sergeant- Commands a squad of 20 Soldiers Legate- Commands 5 squads (100 soldiers and 5 Sergeants) in a Centurate Commander- Commands 10 Centurates (1000 Soldiers) Ranking- Mages Low Mage Tactis- Commands 5 low mages in a squad High Mage, Priest, or Priestess High Lord Magi- Commands 10 High Mages in a Cadre Ranking- Beast RIders Al'maris Rider Qasal Crab Rider Leviathan Rider Cloudrider- Commands a squad of 20 Al'maris Riders Skylord- Commands a legion of 5 Al'maris RIder squads Qasalii- Rides a Qasal Crab with 19 other Riders Levos- Rides a Leviathan with 19 other Riders Arms and Armor Merfolk have no access to iron or steel, and so improvise with weapons. Swords, tridents, and javelins of coral would normally shatter with ease, but not when imbued with ritualistic magic like that of the Merfolk. Plate mail made of barnacles, chitin, and fish bone are the most common armors used by Merfolk, their nature aspected material only strengthening the similarly aspected enchantments. Use of Warbeasts The most common used warbeasts are Al'Maris, Qasal Crabs, and Leviathans. Al'Maris are used to command the skies in battle and assault enemies with barrages of arrows and deadly alchemies from above. They are also employed as transport, allowing superior ability to flank and scout enemy forces. Mages may also be used on a Al'Maris to rain powerful sorcerous attacks to victims below. Qasal Crabs provide chitin for arms and armor, but more so act as vanguard in battle to provide defense against attacks from enemies that lie ahead. Saddled, they can also transport troops faster and provide mages a fast and safe form of mobility while employing sorcery. Finally, the six great Leviathans and their sea serpent spawn provide fleets of far more powerful forces than ships. Mages and archers can also move quickly while engaging the enemy, and sink below the surface to retreat or ambush. These beasts are the reason Rhokoran armadas have never successfully landed on Merfolk land with hostile intent. Use of Sorcery Many forms of sorcery are employed in warfare by the Merfolk, all of which very effective. Raest, sea magic, is used to summon mighty storms in battle to devastate enemy encampments in powerful rituals. Masters of this warren can also use manipulation of pressure to wreak devastation upon others. Floods and tsunamis are frequent disasters when fighting a Merfolk High Mage of Raest. Milanas is used to fool and mislead enemies into traps, often proving fatal. This warren has been heavily exploited by the Merfolk tribes in warfare to countless positive outcomes. Aelussus, warren of the sky, is used by Al'Maris riders to mask their flight in clouds and by Skysearers to wreak havoc and precise devastation against enemies. Hurricanes and windstorms and used to disorient enemies and can often prove decisive. Rhav D'har are only used by Quon'Talath, as only they trust them. The most common usage of them are to traverse the jungles of Tokothal and Zendikaar unobscured, ideal for assassination and spying. Divine powers of divination from seers and oracles are used by commanders to control battles, and occasionally a High Priest or Priestess of Ruse, Odarath, or the Spirits of WInd and Water will provide their god's hand in a battle. The Siren Song is used by Merfolk in vast rituals that are so powerful, the Merfolk are extremely relucltant to use them due to their merciful nature. Thus, the ritual of the Siren Song is only ever used as a last measure. Timeweavers, while extremely rare, have been known to occasionally assist the Merfolk, always resulting in decisive victory. The wisdom of the Timeweavers, however, is no lesser than their power, and thus they are reluctant to play direct roles in the outcome of fate. Religion Lady of the Wind & Lord of the Sea Lady of the Wind The Lady of the Wind is the Merfolk version of Odarath, and is a loved and respected god by almost all Merfolk. The Lady of the Wind embodies grace, love, forgiveness, and beauty. She is the first of two chief gods in the Merfolk pantheon, the other being the Lord of the Sea. The Merfolk recognize and accept the other Elvenkind as their kin, and Odarath as being The Lady of the Wind, they simply do not know her by that name. Lord of the Sea The Lord of the Sea is Odarath's counterpart and co-ruler of the Merfolk. He embodies strength, willpower, justice, and righteousness. The Lord of the Sea does not, unlike The Lady of the Wind, have a place in other Elvish Pantheons. Although he embodies more war aspected traits, he and the Lady of the Wind are envisioned as being great allies and the caretakers of the Merfolk. Other Gods A large number of other gods and goddesses are recognized by the Merfolk. The following are only the ones that are commonly worshiped. *Eras *Rhav *Daharas *Tires *Malakir *Kir'orass *Ruse *Savaras *Kilgharrah *Mellok *Horn *Desserem *Xoan *Sithraak *Rhokora *The Ancient Ones Lesser Spirits Many lesser spirit-gods, such as the six brothers, are worshipped and honored by the Merfolk. They are not regarded as being gods, but rather as protectors of the Merfolk. Many spirit-gods are given offerings and celebrations, and are commonly worshiped throughout the Merfolk people. Elements Originally proposed by the Quon"Talath philosopher Leodysus III, Merfolk believe the entire universe is composed of six elements: Water, Fire, Air, Earth, and Æther. These elements are used in rituals while worshiping The Lady of the Wind and Lord of the Sea. Beyond usage in worship and magic, the elements are attributed to magical properties and power. Many Merfolk choose to focus on a specific element and its nature, choosing to discern its mysterious arcane properties. Ancestors Merfolk believe those ancestors of theirs that followed the example of the Lady and the Lord linger on in the spirit realm until the Great Flood, and help push and sway fate in favor of their descendants. Because of this, most Merfolk keep extensive records of their lineage and make offerings and hold ceremonies in their honor. Atlantis, the Great Beginning The creationism myth of the Merfolk is that The Lord of Sea took clay and coral from the sea and shaped them into statues of Merfolk, which The Lady of the Wind then sang to. The magic song gave life to the statues, who were the first Merfolk. They set gathered the help of the creatures of the sea, and built the massive utopia Atlantis.''' '''But the Lord and Lady spoke to them, saying that above the sea there lied many races engaged in war and sadism. They then set off to the new world to see an end to suffering in the world above, so that the Great Flood would cleanse the world. The Prophecy of O'oas O'oas, a late Mythic Era Xoethin philosopher and oracle of The Lord of the Sea, made a divinely inspired premonition, recorded in her prophecy, which is now a part of religion for the Merfolk tribes. She predicted that the demon Nyxyt'Raal and his followers will come to consume the world, but will be stopped by the Merfolk, lead by the Timeweavers. Perils of the Deep Merfolk believe that the great dangers of the abyss are ever seeking to destroy and corrupt all that is beautiful, including them. The abyss exists in the physical world, somewhere is the Koth'nal Ocean. Because of this, Merfolk discourage adventure and travel on the open seas. They practice rituals to cleanse the mind, believing that foul deeds lead to corruption of the mind, and ultimately doom. Nyxyt'Raal, the All Devourer Among the many lurking demons of the Abyss, Nyxyt'Raal, the All Devourer and Harbinger of the Great Night, is one. He is destined to Devour the surface, and doom all who do not bow to him. The Merfolk prepare themselves to resist his evil tide, calling aid from the spirits of the earth. He is the enemy of the Lady and the Lord, and bane to all life. The Merfolk believe that when Nyxyt'Raal comes, only they will be able to stop him. The Seventh Tribe Not all Merfolk have chosen the path of the Lady and the Lord, conspiring in the depths of evil to overthrow the six tribes. The Seventh Tribe, cult of Nyxyt'Raal, grows ever stronger and more threatening to the Merfolk. Their war is one of lies and corruption, however, rather than sword and sorcery. The Great Flood Once the task of the Merfolk is complete, and the evil one is slain, the Lady and the Lord will send powerful tides and storms to swallow to earth. The Great Flood will lift all from the earth and plunge them to the sea, where the Merfolk will return to Atlantis and the other races of the world will live in harmony with the Lady and the Lord. Rahv D'har Rahv D'har are not trusted amongst the Merfolk Tribes other than the Quon'Tarath, despite their link with animals. They believe the Rahv D'har are worshippers and cultists of the Evil One Nyxyr'Raal. Timeweavers Timeweavers are sacred to the Merfolk, as they believe they will lead the battle against the Evil One. Of the few Timeweavers that have revealed themselves, one was the Halimar king Mar Leois, who claimed great glory for his people until assassinated by the Seventh Tribe. He is a revered and loved figure in Merfolk history, and so furthers the respect for Timeweavers. Afterlife Merfolk believe that once dead, they linger on in the spirit world, overseen by Horn, and will remain so until the Great Flood. There is no alternative to this afterlife, but is rarely depicted as being dreadful or unpleasant, and all descriptions of it are very vague. Kosii the Trickster Kosii the Trickster is a common figure in Merfolk myth. He was believed to be a Merfolk warrior who was killed in battle by a Leonin king. He tricked Horn into letting him live, and lingers on in the world pulling clever tricks on the people of Ethontus. When one suffers from misfortune, Merfolk often attribute it to Kosii. The Coral Kingdoms Cities The following cities are those built and ruled by the Merfolk tribes: *Cysus *IIsul *Vvasii *Windasas *Kothriisii *Sires *Mesnas *Marisanas *Halis *Nyxis'yr *Aegea *Aenaea *Y'laya *Cyl *Qosos *Lethaas *Enchiris *Cyp'r *Myceas *Seeath *Mer *Dio'ssya *Xoeth *Cor'is *Mar'Yx *Lo'oss *Helisis *Thene *Zea-Aes Ruins The following are Merfolk cities that have been abandoned: *Aeolae *Dionyc *Ny'Ysae *Sil